1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a new type of multi-purpose device designed for the handling and transportation of various types of containers or pallets, including standard type containers known as "ISO containers".
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional ISO container has the shape of a trapezoid with standard dimensions and whose corners are respectively equipped with a fixed corner fitting. Each corner fitting may receive a handling block called a twist lock which may be detachably mounted thereon to immobilize the container, either in a handling machine or on a carrier.
The front of a traditional handling container includes a vertical housing whose upper part may receive the lift hook of a handling device. The base of this container has ISO Standard dimensions and it receives a traditional container. In its front wall, a recess is provided to receive the trestle of a handling pallet. This type of container is described in French Pat. No. 2.358.352. However if a standard ISO container with a smooth front wall were to be put on a trestle type handling pallet, the back of the container and its corner fittings would extend at the back of the pallet over a distance equal to the thickness of the front trestle. In particular, this would prevent the locking of the container corner fittings on the pallet.
This disadvantage may be alleviated by offering two twist locks which may be detachably mounted on the back of the pallet. Unfortunately, this rear detachable twist locks arrangement offers several practical disadvantages. Among others, these detachable twist locks are too far away from the operator and they are frequently lost between trips.